


Подарок для Шульдиха

by Rika_Spike



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP, Porn, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Spike/pseuds/Rika_Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроуфорд придумал оригинальный подарок для Шульдиха, чтобы тот хоть изредка не мешал ему работать :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подарок для Шульдиха

**Author's Note:**

> Порнушка без претензий, посмеяться и подрочить.  
> Спасибо бетам Enji и Varesso.

\- Брэээдли, - сонно выдохнул телепат, ухитрившись, не открывая глаз, быстро обвить конечностями только что улегшегося в постель Кроуфорда.  
Провидец задержал дыхание, но, к его облегчению, рыжий еще немного поелозил по его боку, уткнулся носом в шею и задышал чуть ровнее. Не то чтобы Брэд был против секса, вовсе нет. Просто лучше заниматься этим не после шести часов, проведенных за компьютером, и напряженных размышлений, на какие средства будут дальше существовать Шварц, вырвавшись из-под патронажа Эстет.  
Глаза отчаянно слипались, Шу убаюкивающе сопел, прижавшись к его еще прохладному боку уже горячим от нескольких часов сна телом. Погружаясь в объятия Морфея, Кроуфорд положил ладонь на мягкую гриву и легонько пригладил непослушные волосы. Шульдих тут же мурлыкнул, еще сильнее прижавшись пахом к его бедру, и ткнулся губами куда-то под ухо провидца.  
\- Наконец-то ты пришел… - пробормотал телепат, щекоча горячим дыханием кожу Брэда.  
Провидец замер. Обычно он не жалел, что с самого начала образования Шварц обратил внимание именно на Шульдиха. Немец был не только полезным членом команды, но и чертовски привлекательным, сексуальным и умелым любовником. Именно то, что и требовалось Кроуфорду: снять естественное для мужчины напряжение, получив при этом достаточно эстетического удовольствия и физического удовлетворения. До недавнего времени такие отношения без сомнения устраивали его, но теперь…  
Расставшись с Эстет, надо было найти новых работодателей, а также переложить деньги на новые счета и заставить их «работать». Этим Брэд и пытался заниматься, если бы не Шульдих, который делал все возможное, чтобы ему помешать.  
С Наги проблем не было: рассудительный мальчик спокойно занимался своим компьютером и послушно выполнял поручения Кроуфорда. Фарфарелло главное было поймать в тот момент, когда он только начинал полосовать себя со скуки, а потом, запакованный в смирительную рубашку, псих тоже не доставлял никакого беспокойства, потому что кормил его Наги. А вот Шульдих… В общем, очень скоро Кроуфорд понял, что оставил в распоряжении телепата только одно лекарство от безделья, включающее его, Брэда, непосредственное участие…  
Получив массу свободного времени, рыжий не знал, как убить его в одиночестве. Для похода по злачным местам нужны были деньги, в потреблении которых Кроуфорд пока ограничил всю команду. Телепат спустил выданный гонорар за одну ночь и теперь развлекался там, где мог. А без денег это стало возможным только в постели Брэда Кроуфорда, который не имел возможности, да и желания, отдавать все свое время только Шульдиху. Примерно это он и попытался втолковать надувшему губы немцу, но на все предложения заняться делом (например, убраться в доме или приготовить еду) телепат, с точки зрения провидца, реагировал неадекватно: убийственными взглядами и ненормативной лексикой на хорошо известном Кроуфорду немецком языке. Приходилось когда просить, когда откровенно заставлять Наги заниматься еще и хозяйственными делами, что как-то не способствовало укреплению командного духа в коллективе. Да и вообще урегулирование ссор и разборок тоже отнимало много времени, которое можно было бы потратить с большей пользой.  
\- Мне опять было скучно, - жалобно пробормотал рыжий, поелозив согнутой в колене ногой, которая, как обычно случайно, оказалась закинутой на тело провидца в стратегически важной области чуть пониже живота.  
Брэд с трудом сдержался от недовольного вздоха. Спать хотелось просто убийственно.  
\- Ты все время занят, - сонно продолжал бубнить Шульдих. – Мне так скуууучно…  
\- Что поделаешь, Шу. Спи.  
Кроуфорд погладил дурную голову телепата и чмокнул его в лоб. Шульдих испустил жалобный стон.  
\- Подарил бы мне зверюшку, что ли…  
Кроуфорд вздрогнул.  
\- Ни за что!  
К счастью, его гневный возглас прозвучал не слишком громко, не вырвав немца из дремотного состояния, но заставив его испустить еще один горестный вздох и обвить Брэда, подобно ползучей лиане.  
\- Ты меня совсем не любишь, - беззлобно констатировал рыжий. – Жалко для меня даже мааааленькую животинку, - продолжал сонно лепетать телепат. – Я бы с ним играл, кормил, гулял, убирал…  
Брэд представил себе бардак, устроенный «животинкой» и «убранный» потом Шульдихом, и поежился.  
\- …он бы меня любил, а я бы любил его…  
Кроуфорд от неожиданности даже распахнул глаза.  
\- Шульдих, я не потерплю в своей постели подобных извращений!  
Телепат фыркнул.  
\- Ты - хентайщик, а я хочу зверюшку… Я совсем один…  
С мыслью, существует ли вообще на свете достаточно выносливая животинка, способная надолго отвлечь Шульдиха и попутно выдержать его «заботу», Брэд незаметно для себя и уснул под убаюкивающее бормотание немца. 

* * *

Над поляной летали странной формы огромные бабочки, задевая его крыльями. Брэд даже не успел удивиться, почему из белых и черных прожилок на их темных спинках складываются знакомые портреты Франклина и Гранта, потому что почти невесомые прикосновения их блекло-зеленых крыльев были настолько возбуждающими, что… Неведомо откуда выпрыгнул рыжий всклокоченный кот и, сверкнув огромными зелеными глазищами, сбил его с ног. Брэд возмущенно вскрикнул, но шершавый язык, мазнув по его щеке, отправился вниз, собирая дрожь его выгибающегося, обнаженного тела. Рокочущее мурлыканье зверя-извращенца отдавалось возбуждением в паху. Вспышки света чередовались с чернотой перед его беспомощно моргающими глазами. Брэд хрипло вскрикнул и… распахнул глаза, не сразу сообразив, где находится. Под судорожно сжавшимися пальцами затрещала простыня, а бедра подались вверх в горячую влажность, окутывающую его член.  
\- Шу, - задохнулся он.  
Окончательно освободившись от оков сна, его тело наконец-то обрело полную чувствительность. Урчащий звук, который издал телепат, снова заставил его выгнуться. И Брэд прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не застонать во весь голос. На довольное хихиканье его тело тоже отреагировало дрожью и толкнувшимися бедрами. Телепат погладил ладонями по ребрам Брэда, чуть задержался на четко выделившихся тазовых косточках, скользнул большими пальцами в жесткие темные волосы. Медленные, нежные касания его рук никак не совпадали с тем, что вытворял его беспощадный язык на вздувшейся, чувствительной головке. И его рот, жестко насаживающийся на трепещущую плоть, никак не был медлительным и нежным, но именно это сочетание заставило Брэда кончить в считанные минуты. Шульдих проглотил все, смакуя, дочиста вылизывая вздрагивающую плоть, и только потом, скользнув по его телу, устроился сверху, положив руку на грудь провидца и опершись на нее подбородком.  
\- Ты такой беззащитный, когда только просыпаешься и еще не успеваешь надеть очки.  
Зеленые глаза игриво изучали порозовевшее лицо Кроуфорда. Брэд нахмурился. Шульдих улыбнулся и облизал приоткрывшиеся губы.  
\- Утренний секс? – вопросительно поднял бровь телепат.  
\- Разве мы не им только что занимались? – улыбнувшись, поинтересовался Брэд, ничуть не сомневаясь в ответе.  
\- Не-а, - хмыкнул рыжий. – Я просто сказал тебе: «Доброе утро, Брээээдли».  
Он подтянулся на руках, наклонившись к лицу провидца, нарочито прижимаясь твердой плотью к его телу. На влажных губах по-прежнему играла многообещающая улыбка.  
С утра Брэду нравились такие обещания.  
Запутавшись пальцами в растрепанных волосах, он притянул к себе рыжую голову, впиваясь в приоткрывшийся рот. Собственный вкус в гладкой, горячей глубине только подстегнул новую волну желания. Кроуфорд так прижал к себе тонкое тело своего любовника, что, кажется, хрупкие косточки хрустнули под его руками. Но Шульдих только хихикал в пожирающий его рот. И не прекратил, даже когда провидец опрокинул его спиной на постель, вдавив в жалобно скрипнувший матрас всем своим весом.  
Шульдих точно не стеснялся звукового сопровождения своих ощущений. Как только Брэд освободил его рот, телепат издал такой громкий, хриплый стон, что Кроуфорд подумал, что они разбудили не только Наги, чья спальня была рядом, но и Фарфарелло, обитающего в самой дальней по коридору комнате.  
Шульдиху на это, как всегда, было наплевать.  
Бесстыдный и нетерпеливый, он не стал ждать, пока Брэд, медленно вылизывая его тело, доберется до того места, которое больше всего требовало внимания. Рыжий просто приподнялся на локтях и подтянулся к изголовью кровати, проскальзывая между рук расслабившегося Брэда. И снова засмеялся низким, дразнящим смехом на недовольный рык Кроуфорда, когда вместо груди телепата под его губами оказался плоский, вздрагивающий живот.  
Брэд поднял голову, гневно сверкнув глазами в смеющееся лицо, но сильные руки зарылись в его волосы, легко погладив за ушами, и потянули его голову вниз. Провидец подчинился, хотя бы для того, чтобы увидеть, как закатываются от удовольствия зеленые глаза телепата, как дергается кадык на выгнувшемся горле, как два маленьких розовых бутончика становятся заостренными пиками даже без прикосновения к ним, как выгибается худое тело его любовника, а на гладкой коже, покрывающейся потом, играют серебряные блики. Чтобы услышать, как Шульдих будет захлебываться стонами, толкаясь бедрами навстречу принимающему его член рту, и задохнется его именем, когда наконец-то достигнет своего освобождения.  
Брэд дождался, пока Шульдих перестанет вздрагивать, обессилено рухнув на подушки, и только тогда выпустил изо рта опустошенную плоть. Кроуфорд подался вперед, устраиваясь на горячем, влажном теле своего любовника. Телепат тяжело дышал через приоткрытые губы и томно смотрел на Кроуфорда сквозь полуопущенные ресницы.  
\- Доброе утро, Шульдих, - сказал Брэд, отводя с мокрого лба телепата прилипшие прядки.  
Немец заулыбался, но уже в следующую секунду Кроуфорд скатился с постели и, на ходу подхватывая халат, направился к ванной.  
\- Нууууу, Брээээдли… - жалобно раздалось ему в спину. – Это же было только приветствие! А как же утренний секс?!?  
\- Мне нужно работать. Будешь себя хорошо вести, - не оборачиваясь, через плечо бросил Брэд, - получишь на день рождения зверюшку.  
Скулеж тут же оборвался. Брэд, довольно усмехнувшись, скрылся в ванной.

* * *

Признаться, выйдя из ванной, Кроуфорд даже обрадовался, обнаружив свою спальню пустой. Не очень-то легко подбирать костюм и аксессуары к нему, постоянно отвлекаясь на соблазнительно обнаженное тело, принимающее на кровати разнообразные чертовски возбуждающие позы. И хладнокровному американцу далеко не всегда удавалось отказаться от подобного приглашения.  
Придирчиво оглядев себя в зеркало, провидец остался доволен: светло-бежевая рубашка в тон более темному костюму и галстук в той же гамме. В таком виде не стыдно отправиться на деловую встречу. Одеваться в спешке Кроуфорд не любил. Результат, конечно, получался впечатляющим, но отнюдь не таким, как хотел провидец. Даже Фарфарелло гнусно ухмылялся и, сверкая единственным глазом, бормотал, что его вид сильно оскорбляет Бога, когда Брэд, наспех одевшись, пока Шульдих плескался в ванной, сбегал из спальни, оказываясь на кухне в голубой рубашке, болотного цвета жилетке и бежевом костюме… Брр…  
Кроуфорд поежился от подобных воспоминаний и, еще раз с удовольствием оглядев свое отражение в зеркале, покинул комнату.

* * *

Утро не принесло никаких неожиданностей. Кофе был горячим, крепким и восхитительно пахнущим, пожаренная наспех яичница с беконом не пригорела, а тишина собственного кабинета успокаивающе подействовала на нервную систему и позволила без помех окунуться в работу. Так что к обеду Кроуфорд спустился умиротворенным и весьма довольным собой.  
И тут начались чудеса.  
Еще утром бывшее неубранным помещение встретило Брэда сияющей чистотой, а уж витавший в кухне аромат был и вовсе восхитительным. Слегка портил идиллию насупившийся Фарфарелло в трогательном фартучке, мрачно поигрывающий разделочным ножом. Но это зрелище с лихвой компенсировалось видом причесанного (!) Шульдиха, на котором красовался такой же накрахмаленный фартук и кухонные рукавички.  
\- Проходи, проходи, - напутствовал замершего Брэда телепат. – Мы приготовили тебе обед. Правда, Фарфи?  
Псих что-то неразборчиво промычал и насупился еще сильнее. Но по поставленному перед ним аппетитному блюду, Брэд понял, что Шульдих вряд ли приложил руку к готовке: истинные шедевры кулинарного искусства немцу никогда не удавались. Скорее всего, он приложил свои способности к мозгам Фарфарелло, заставив того приготовить более чем сносный обед.  
\- Ну как, вкусно? – Шульдих, опершись локтями на стол, скрючился напротив и улыбался на все тридцать два зуба, с надеждой глядя в лицо жующего Кроуфорда.  
\- Мгм, - чуть не подавившись, кивнул провидец.  
\- Я себя хорошо веду?  
Вот тут кусок точно встал поперек горла у несчастного американца. Надо же было так потерять бдительность, чтобы разбрасываться невыполнимыми обещаниями! Но кто бы мог подумать, что Шульдиху действительно до такой степени хочется завести домашнее животное!  
\- Да, - горестно признался Кроуфорд, глядя в порозовевшее от счастья лицо телепата, и понял, что есть как-то расхотелось… Брэд, с некоторой поспешностью закончив трапезу, привстал со стула. Но Фарфарелло явно хотел большего признания своих кулинарных талантов.  
\- Ты точно не хочешь добавки? – угрожающе спросил он.  
Кроуфорд не собирался допускать две ошибки за один день, поэтому, глядя в желтый глаз берсеркера, быстро прикинул последствия ссоры со штатным психом, и снова опустился на стул.  
\- Я думал, что у вас не осталось добавки. Это безумно вкусно, - с видом оскорбленного достоинства сказал Брэд.  
Фарфарелло пару секунд сверлил его подозрительным взглядом, но Кроуфорд выдержал проверку, потому что псих заулыбался, и они с Шульдихом, чуть ли не наперегонки, бросились накладывать Брэду добавку.  
Тщательно пережевывая вторую порцию, провидец взял себя в руки и попытался мыслить конструктивно. Если отбросить в сторону необычность и невероятность ситуации, то чем на самом деле грозит ему «хорошее поведение» Шульдиха? Получалось, что убранным домом, вовремя купленными продуктами и приготовленной едой. Ах, да. Еще прекращением ссор с Наги, избавлением от нытья скучающего телепата и постоянным присмотром за Фарфарелло, без которого на кухне Шульдиху просто не обойтись.  
Брэд заметно повеселел, представив себе целый месяц земного рая. Правда, радужную картину омрачал призрак адского скандала, который закатит Шульдих, так и не получив на свой день рождения обещанную зверюшку. Но об этом думать пока не хотелось. Впереди еще целый месяц.  
Благодарно чмокнув в щеку преданно глядящего на него Шульдиха, Брэд, по-прежнему пребывая в отличном настроении, направился обратно в кабинет.  
\- Я буду стараться, - помахал ему варежкой в спину осчастливленный Шульдих и принялся по-своему уговаривать Фарфа вымыть посуду.

* * *

Всего через пару дней Кроуфорду пришлось признать ошибочность своих суждений. Шульдих, которому что-то втемяшилось в голову, умудрился и из рая сделать ад.  
Сначала Брэд был просто счастлив: утром его на кухне ждал горячий завтрак и слегка сонный, непривычно тихий Шульдих. В спальне немец тоже прибрался, застелив постель, убрав с кресел свою одежду, не забыв вытряхнуть пепельницу и открыть окно. А потом занялся наведением чистоты в других комнатах, причем так, что в доме целыми днями царила благословенная тишина, в которой так хорошо работалось. Брэд разобрался со счетами, получил несколько интересных предложений и приступил к выбору наиболее выгодного работодателя. Поздно вечером оказалось, что Шульдих спит мертвым сном, не проснувшись даже тогда, когда Брэд устроился рядом и обнял его. Трудно сказать, что так измотало немца: то ли непривычная работа, то ли, наоборот, необходимость все время держать под контролем Фарфарелло, напрягая свои способности, то ли и то, и другое вместе. И, засыпая, Кроуфорд подумал, что давно не чувствовал себя так комфортно в своем собственном доме.  
Утром его, конечно, слегка задел тот факт, что он проснулся один, но приготовленный завтрак, улыбающийся Шульдих и предвкушение хорошей сделки снова настроили его на нужный лад. К вечеру Брэд, наконец, сделал выбор и, после некоторых уточнений, назначил на утро встречу с посредником. Дождавшись ее подтверждения, Кроуфорд устало потянулся и, довольный собой, направился в спальню.  
Шульдих крепко спал. Его горячее тело привычно прижалось к прохладному боку провидца, губы ткнулись в шею, и телепат снова затих, не мешая и Брэду погрузиться в объятия Морфея.  
Утром, проснувшись в холодной постели в гордом одиночестве, с напряженной эрекцией, которую теперь некому было снять, Кроуфорд понял, что счастье - вещь весьма относительная. Как ни крути, получалось, что горячий завтрак – это хорошо, но отсутствие при этом в постели Шульдиха – очень плохо. На кухню Брэд спустился немного взвинченным, и его нервозность только усилилась от вида радостно улыбающегося Шульдиха, тут же кинувшегося наливать ему кофе. Тем более что для провидца оставалось загадкой, как шумному телепату удается выбраться из комнаты, не потревожив его чуткого сна. К концу завтрака Брэд поймал себя на мысли, что очень хочет затащить Шульдиха обратно в спальню и не выпускать как минимум до обеда. Но… Кроуфорд ничего не добился бы в жизни, если бы не умел четко расставлять приоритеты: сначала – дело, а все остальное, каким бы привлекательным оно ни было, потом. Поэтому провидец многообещающе скользнул взглядом по обтянутой джинсами заднице телепата, глубоко вздохнул и отправился на встречу с посредником.  
Переговоры велись с традиционной японской неторопливостью, которая обычно не раздражала Кроуфорда, но в этот раз ему пришлось приложить намного больше усилий, чтобы произвести благоприятное впечатление, выдержать нужный тон и добиться встречи с потенциальным работодателем уже на следующий день. Брэд, конечно, чертовски устал, но, подъезжая к дому, подумал, что получить разрядку он хочет больше, чем отдохнуть.  
Немца не было дома. Заразительно зевающий Наги, допивающий на кухне чай, сообщил, что центральный супермаркет объявил ночные скидки, и Шульдих, «уговорив» Фарфарелло, отправился на закупки, гордо объявив, что сэкономит массу денег. Брэд так скрипнул зубами, что благоразумный Наги счел нужным ретироваться, даже не допив свой чай.  
Провидец попытался посмотреть телевизор, но от предлагаемых передач отказался уже через несколько минут и переместился в спальню, решив скоротать ожидание за хорошей книжкой. Через полчаса он уже спал. Наутро о присутствии в постели телепата снова напоминала только примятая вторая подушка. Брэд просто разъярился, потому что понял, что это одинокое пробуждение прочно вошло в систему. Он уже и не помнил точно, когда в последний раз удовлетворял себя сам не в дополнение к основному действу, а вот так, снедаемый безудержным желанием, которое не снималось даже хлесткими струями холодной воды. Если так пойдет и дальше, то придется снова оплачивать услуги хастлеров! Чертов телепат со своими навязчивыми идеями! Только природная выдержка не позволила ему размазать по белоснежной стенке приветливо улыбающееся зеленоглазое чудовище в дурацком фартуке и с не менее идиотским хвостиком на затылке! А от смертоубийства с предшествующим ему изнасилованием Шульдиха спасла только предстоящая деловая встреча, на которую Кроуфорд даже в таком расположении духа не желал опаздывать.  
К вечеру, уже не радуясь ни только что заключенному контракту, вступавшему в силу через несколько дней, ни наконец-то установившемуся порядку в доме, Брэд погрузился в состояние мрачной апатии, которая по мере приближения к дому сменялась хорошо знакомым ему с некоторых пор состоянием холодного бешенства, приправленного банальной неудовлетворенностью. В дом Кроуфорд ворвался только с одним желанием, к осуществлению которого теперь уже не было никаких препятствий. Примерно поздоровавшийся Шульдих удивленно пискнул, когда Брэд подхватил его в охапку и потащил наверх под наглое хихиканье Фарфарелло и сдержанные смешки Наги, сдирая по дороге фартук, ставший уже неизменным аксессуаром одежды телепата. Но, бросив на постель и просто подмяв под себя вяло сопротивляющегося немца, он обнаружил, что его ждет новый неприятный сюрприз: рыжий почему-то решил, что громкое звуковое сопровождение сексуальных утех тоже не вписывается в созданный им образ пай-мальчика. И как только Брэд обрывал поцелуй, телепат, прикрыв глаза, до крови кусал губы, издавая только приглушенные хрипы, так следя за сохранением контроля над своим телом, что почти ничем не напоминал Брэду того раскованного, подчас даже разнузданного любовника, который доставал его в постели всего несколько дней назад. Теперь в голову почему-то пришла аналогия с молоденькой пуританской женушкой, постоянно помнящей, что за тонкой стенкой спят маленькие дети, которых нельзя разбудить. И от одной этой мысли Брэд разъярился ничуть не меньше, чем стоя утром под душем.  
\- Черт тебя подери, Шульдих! – сквозь стиснутые зубы это прозвучало злобно и гневно.  
Рыжий изумленно распахнул глаза и от неожиданности громко всхлипнул на жестко толкнувшуюся в его тело плоть. Брэд вздрогнул от пронзившей его с ног до головы судороги наслаждения.  
\- Кричи, - приказал он, вцепившись руками в дернувшиеся ему навстречу бедра.  
И Шульдих послушно вскрикнул на новый толчок. В зеленых глазах плескалось недоумение, но Брэд не хотел ничего видеть, уткнувшись носом в выгнувшуюся шею, все сильнее и жестче входя в распластанное под ним тело. Кроуфорд всегда гордился своим хладнокровием и выдержкой, но в данный момент овладевшая им ярость оказалась сильнее обычного благоразумия. Сейчас он не остановился бы, если бы началось землетрясение или в комнату ввалился Фарфарелло. И, конечно, его не останавливало то, что теперь телепат кричал без понуканий. Во весь голос. Отзываясь на каждое его движение. Полосуя ногтями его спину и накрепко обвив ногами за талию. И некогда было думать, что звучит в этом крике: боль или наслаждение. Сейчас Брэду на это было наплевать. Имело значение лишь то, что Шульдих с остановившимся взглядом толкается ему навстречу снова и снова. С такой же безудержной жаждой в зеленых глазах. Даже когда он уже не мог кричать, а, задыхаясь, хрипел. Даже когда они вместе бились в кольце сжимающихся рук, освобождаясь вместе с обжигающей спермой и от овладевшей ими обоими почти животной страсти.  
Брэд устало откинулся на спину, все еще тяжело дыша, но по-прежнему крепко прижимая к себе телепата. Шульдих горячо сопел в его шею, касаясь влажными губами ключичной впадинки. И, засыпая, Кроуфорд подумал, что все наконец-то встало на свои места.

* * *

Утро снова встретило его пустой постелью. Брэд, не сдержавшись, застонал и изо всей силы саданул кулаком по находящейся рядом пустой подушке. Так часто он не ошибался еще никогда. И, спускаясь на кухню, он лютой ненавистью ненавидел всех животных вместе взятых, а заодно с ними и тихопомешанного Шульдиха. И почему все считали психом только Фарфарелло? Конечно, открытое безумие всегда виднее, зато когда заканчивается латентный период у скрытого…  
Вид бледного и молчаливого телепата мгновенно остудил его пыл, заставив ощутить что-то похожее на раскаяние. Кроуфорду было не по себе, когда Шульдих, опустив глаза, молча обслуживал его, меняя тарелки и подливая кофе. И глядя в прозрачно-белое лицо с темными тенями под глазами, обрамленное ярко-рыжими волосами, казавшимися неуместными при этой бледности, Брэд чуть ли не в первый раз в жизни не смог подобрать нужные слова для разговора.  
Завтрак прошел в тягостном молчании, а от обеда провидец счел нужным отказаться заранее. Но легче почему-то не стало, наоборот, весь день в голову лезли всякие глупые мысли, окончательно сведя на нет потуги заняться делом.  
Наконец, Брэд сдался, вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла. Все к черту, он поговорит с Шульдихом и купит ему любую зверюгу от волнистого попугайчика до зубастого волкодава. Все равно несчастная животина долго не проживет, зато телепат снова станет прежним! А ему больше не будет мерещиться, что он был слишком жесток, а Шульдих слишком несчастен. И ему, Брэду Кроуфорду, никогда больше не придет в голову мысль, что он должен извиниться перед своим любовником.  
Брэд решительно поднялся с кресла и направился в кухню. Но обнаружил там домывающего посуду Наги. В гостиной смотрел какой-то кровавый боевик Фарфарелло. Весь остальной дом был погружен в темноту.  
Направляясь в спальню, Брэд твердо решил, что выдержит испытание четвероногим другом. Почему-то он не сомневался, что маленькую птичку телепат просить не будет. В конце концов, вот уже несколько лет он почти мирно существовал бок о бок с депрессивным мальчишкой, абсолютным психом и Шульдихом. И еще неизвестно, кто из этих троих был самым опасным и непредсказуемым, так что с животным он уж как-нибудь справится.  
Распахнув дверь спальни, Кроуфорд недоуменно остановился на пороге. И только привыкнув к окружающей его темноте, заметил примостившуюся на подоконнике неподвижную фигуру телепата.  
\- Шульдих? – более встревожено, чем ему хотелось бы показать, позвал Брэд и щелкнул выключателем.  
Его взгляд прошелся по развороченной еще с утра постели, по заваленным одеждой двум креслам и остановился на еще больше скорчившимся и зажмурившимся Шульдихе.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Ничего, - глухо откликнулся телепат, уткнув лицо в поднятые колени. – Я просто больше так не могу. Я не выдержу еще три недели хорошего поведения, тем более что ты все равно не подаришь мне зверюшку… - горестно вздохнул он, мотнув рыжей головой. – Я и так скоро сдохну, так лучше в койке, чем на кухне…  
Кроуфорд сам не ожидал от себя такой реакции. В одно мгновение он каким-то образом оказался рядом со скрюченной фигурой и, схватив в охапку пискнувшего от неожиданности Шульдиха, бросил его на кровать. Телепат оторопело посмотрел на него. А Брэд вдруг остановился, вспомнив такой же изумленный взгляд прошлой ночью. И то, что он практически изнасиловал Шульдиха. И хриплые, жалобные стоны, когда телепат уже не мог кричать… И бледное лицо с опущенными ресницами утром…  
Немец хитро усмехнулся.  
\- О, Брэээдли… - выдохнул он, протягивая руки.  
Кроуфорд не заставил просить себя дважды. Может быть, он уже завтра будет с удивлением вспоминать, с каким нетерпением он ответил на приглашение Шульдиха, скользнув в распахнутые ему объятия. Может быть, уже совсем скоро он так разозлиться на это безмозглое создание, что будет сожалеть, что давно не свернул ему шею, но сейчас… Кроуфорд наклонился к улыбающимся губам, почти нежно раздвигая их языком, проскальзывая внутрь с готовностью распахнувшегося рта. Может быть совсем скоро Шульдих опять доведет его до белого каления своей ленью и невоздержанностью, но сейчас трущиеся о его промежность бедра телепата отнюдь не вызывали неприятных ощущений. В конце концов, если он договорится с новым работодателем, то можно нанять приходящую прислугу и покончить с беспорядком в доме, думал Кроуфорд, смакуя поцелуй и неспешно освобождая Шульдиха от рубашки. Брэду нравилось, что телепат, как обычно, не церемонился, стаскивая с него пиджак и выдирая из брюк подол рубашки, что его нетерпеливые пальцы справились всего с тремя пуговицами, а потом Шульдих стащил с него рубашку через голову, лишь на мгновение оторвавшись от его рта. И Брэд знал, что им обоим нравится эта чувственная игра, когда сначала их губы медленно раскрываются друг другу навстречу, потом поцелуй становится все глубже и жарче. А дальше их так захлестывает желание, что хочется только как можно быстрее избавиться от одежды… прижаться друг к другу так, чтобы они оба начали задыхаться...  
Горячие руки скользили по его спине, оставляя огненные царапины впившимися в кожу ногтями. Шульдих запрокинул голову, а распухшие от поцелуев губы вздрагивали от каждого его толчка, то молча, то отзываясь хриплым стоном. Зрачки зеленых бесовских глаз так расширились, что глаза телепата казались почти черными. Жаркими, как и распластанное под провидцем тело.  
Брэд остановился. Шульдих протестующее вскрикнул, но Кроуфорд, продев руки под колени рыжего, только поднял его ноги еще выше, и снова вернулся к прерванному ритму. Телепат вцепился в его плечи и закричал…  
Поглаживая устроившуюся на его груди рыжеволосую голову, Брэд думал, что все-таки хорошо, что он не успел попросить у немца прощения. Этот поступок выставил бы лидера Шварц в крайне невыгодном свете, а Кроуфорд никому, даже Шульдиху, особенно Шульдиху, не хотел демонстрировать свою уязвимость. И телепат сам отказался от своей навязчивой идеи, именно тогда, когда Брэд уже готов был уступить.  
Кроуфорд коснулся губами рыжеволосой макушки, и замер. Сначала на его лице отразилось искреннее недоумение, а потом на губах заиграла хитрая улыбка. Мелькнувшее видение было так же абсурдно, как и привлекательно…  
Пожалуй, Шульдих все-таки получит свою зверюшку…

* * *

За три оставшиеся до знаменательного события недели жизнь Шварц наладилась. Команда телохранителей с блеском справилась с заданием, обеспечив безопасность какого-то ведущего не совсем законный бизнес финансового магната во время его визита в Японию. Теперь впереди было несколько свободных дней до начала нового контракта.  
В свой день рождения Шульдих, как обычно, спал до полудня. И его не разбудили даже гневные вопли Фарфарелло и протесты Наги, которых Кроуфорд собрал в своем кабинете, предусмотрительно закрыв дверь. Шульдих не знал, какие аргументы привел Брэд, чтобы заставить двоих членов своей команды выполнить его приказ и отправиться вместе с ним за подарком.  
Шульдих просто проснулся один в постели, и скоро обнаружил, что и в целом доме нет никого, кроме него. Грустно вздыхая, он сполз на кухню, выпил кофе, покурил, еще выпил, совсем было решил обидеться… Когда хлопнула входная дверь, телепат надулся, приготовившись высказать все, что он думает о том, как оставлять его одного в такой светлый праздник… Но увидев влетевшего на кухню встрепанного Брэда, Шульдих так удивился, что не успел сразу подать голос, а уж когда заговорил провидец, то и забыл, что хотел обидеться.  
\- С днем рождения, Шульдих, - теплые губы Кроуфорда впились в его рот, руки развернули его спиной к дверям, не давая увидеть, что происходит в коридоре.  
А по нему кто-то прошел вглубь дома. Телепат нахмурился, явственно ощутив присутствие постороннего. Немного странное… Не совсем незнакомое, но…  
\- Нет, нет, нет, Шульдих, - отвлек его Брэд, мягко погладив по щеке, - не вздумай в этом копаться. Это - сюрприз. Мы принесли твой подарок.  
Зеленые глаза вспыхнули от радости. Шульдих дернулся.  
\- Не так быстро. Придется немного подождать, – остановил его Брэд. – Ему надо немного придать подарочный вид.  
Шульдих горестно вздохнул.  
\- И долго мне ждать?  
\- Минут пятнадцать…  
-А ему обязательна упаковка?  
\- О, да.  
\- А почему так долго?  
\- Шу…  
\- А он большой, мой подарок?  
\- Как тебе сказать…  
\- Так и скажи! Что это?  
\- Через пятнадцать минут, - встряхнул его за плечи Кроуфорд, - испортишь сюрприз – ничего не получишь, - и вышел из кухни.

* * *

Шульдих маялся перед закрытой дверью уже минут двадцать, то и дело поглядывая на часы. Но памятуя предупреждение Кроуфорда в комнату не совался, и даже не пытался просканировать чьи-то мозги. С Брэдом бесполезно и чревато, с Наги может получиться, но тоже чревато, с Фарфарелло – пока доберешься до нужного ментально искупаешься в кровище по самые уши… К тому же Брэд сказал…  
\- Заходи! – раздался, наконец, из гостиной приглушенный голос Кроуфорда.  
Шульдих, чуть не снеся с петель дверь, влетел в комнату. Трое Шварц стояли плечом к плечу, явно загораживая что-то достаточно большое. Телепат зажмурился от предвкушения, сцепил руки и стал нетерпеливо переминаться с ноги на ногу.  
\- Ну, что там? Что?  
Кроуфорд прокашлялся, и Шульдих страдальчески выдохнул, предвкушая длинную речь.  
\- Дорогой Шу…  
\- Слишком дорогой, - пробормотал обычно сдержанный Наги.  
Телепат удивился, но тут заметил украшающие щеку юноши алые царапины.  
Неужели …зверюшка?  
\- В этот знаменательный день мы решили сделать тебе сюрприз… - спокойно продолжал Кроуфорд.  
\- Офигительный, - мрачно подтвердил Фарфарелло.  
Шульдих обратил внимание, что на одном из бинтов начинает расползаться бурое пятно. Немец нахмурился.  
Нет, это уже не зверюшка…  
\- Надеюсь, что этот котенок…  
Шульдих снова встрепенулся и только тут увидел в опущенной руке провидца кончик блестящей цепочки.  
\- Тебе понравится.  
\- О, Брэээдли, - тихонько выдохнул Шульдих, даже не заметив, что задерживал дыхание, все еще боясь поверить в услышанное.  
Шварц расступились, Шульдих кинулся вперед, но через пару шагов замер, как вкопанный, потому что за их спинами скрывался сидящий на полу обнаженный юноша, спрятавший лицо в подтянутые к груди колени.  
\- О Майн Готт, - только и мог вымолвить всегда бойкий телепат, разглядывая трогательные бордовые носочки с разделенными пальчиками, кожаные браслеты на щиколотках, украшенные алым пухом, и такие же широкие браслеты на запястьях.  
\- О Майн Готт…  
Переплетенные тонкие руки и ноги казались неуместно бледными среди этих ярких пушисто-кожаных пятен. Юноша выглядел полностью обнаженным, но из-под его упругой ягодицы торчала алая пушистая кисточка, принадлежащая явно хвостику, и Шульдих, представив себе какого размера должны быть в таком случае трусики, нервно сглотнул.  
\- О Майн Готт… Это же… Это…  
Красноволосая голова, украшенная торчащими меховыми ушками, дернулась вверх, но, так и не поднявшись, бессильно упала обратно.  
\- Абиссинец, - с ухмылкой подтвердил Брэд. – Самая выносливая порода. Как раз для тебя.  
\- За ним же придут, - сказал Шульдих, все еще не понимая, как Кроуфорд мог пойти на такое безумие.  
\- Кто? – удивился провидец.  
\- Вайсс, конечно…  
\- Какие Вайсс? – фыркнул Брэд.  
\- Это он от счастья голову потерял, - заметил Наги.  
\- Или перенапрягся на работе, - поддакнул Фарфарелло.  
\- Балинез в психушке, лечится от белой горячки, - терпеливо стал объяснять Шульдиху Брэд. – Сибиряк, от греха подальше, уехал в Англию, учить детишек играть в футбол. Бомбеец, перебив всю семью, теперь получает наследство. Помнишь? Кто за ним придет?  
Шульдих закивал, все еще боясь поверить собственному счастью.  
\- А сестра?  
\- Этот «коммерсант» переоформил на нее цветочный магазин. Так что ей сейчас не до него. И вообще, почему она должна искать нас?  
\- Мы же оставили ей прощальное письмо от имени Абиссинца, - поддакнул Наги.  
\- Он пытался найти свое место в жизни. Ну, вот, будем считать, что мы ему помогли, - усмехнулся Брэд. – С днем рождения, Шу.  
Шульдих медленно приблизился и взял из протянутой руки Брэда конец поводка. Айя даже не шелохнулся.  
\- Что это с ним? – нахмурился телепат, озвучив давно мучающий его вопрос.  
\- Ну, мы… - прогундосил Фарфарелло.  
\- Нам пришлось… - подхватил Наги.  
Шульдих запустил руку в красные волосы и запрокинул голову Абиссинца.  
\- О Майн Готт…  
На выгнувшейся шее красовался бордовый ошейник, к стальному колечку которого и был прикреплен поводок. Но немец лишь мельком скользнул по нему взглядом, уставившись в мутные фиалковые глаза. Яростные искорки лишь на мгновение осветили их своими всполохами, но тут же снова исчезли за белесой пеленой. Рот Айи приоткрылся, но он так и не смог вымолвить ни слова.  
\- Вы чем его обкололи? – тихо, но грозно поинтересовался телепат.  
\- Успокоительным, - подтвердил его догадку Брэд.  
\- Бедный кысик! – осмелел Шульдих, рискнув погладить красноволосую голову. - Как вы могли обколоть мой подарок?!?!  
\- Ничего себе бедный! - не выдержал Наги. – Фарф еле выбил у него катану, а посмотри, что он сделал с моим лицом!!! Надо было, чтобы он нас порезал на куски?  
\- Он же – котенок, - фыркнул Шульдих. – Конечно, будет царапаться.  
Наги задохнулся от такой наглости.  
\- Я предлагал доставить его по частям, но Брэд не согласился, - флегматично выдал Фарфарелло.  
\- Что?! – выпучил глаза телепат. - А зачем мне он по частям?!  
-А зачем он тебе целым? Все равно затрахаешь до смерти, - безразлично пожал плечами псих.  
Шульдих возмущенно задохнулся и надулся.  
\- Вы – извращенцы!  
\- Кто бы говорил, - тут же откликнулся Наги.  
\- Ну, ладно, - примирительно сказал Брэд, который все это время не только тихонько посмеивался, но и внимательно наблюдал за Абиссинцем, поэтому заметил, что бессильно опущенные руки Айи дрогнули, а брови чуть нахмурились. – Ты тут играй со своим котенком, а я пойду, поработаю.  
Шульдих недоуменно посмотрел ему вслед. Тут Айя пошевелился так, что цепочка в руке телепата звякнула.  
\- Пожалуй, я тоже пойду, - сообразил что к чему Наги и быстро ретировался.  
Айя сглотнул и мотнул головой.  
\- Свяжи его покрепче, лучше цепью, а еще лучше – прикуй к чему-нибудь прочному, пока он окончательно не пришел в себя, - со знанием дела посоветовал Фарфарелло, тоже направляясь к двери. – Понадобиться помощь – зови.  
\- Спасибо, друг, - ехидно хмыкнул Шульдих, - вот предатели!  
Айя тихонько застонал, с трудом подняв руку и приложив ладонь ко лбу. Шульдих опасливо покосился на свой подарок. Но тут рука Абиссинца снова бессильно скользнула вдоль тела, голова откинулась на стену, а по телу пробежала дрожь.  
Шульдих протянул руку и осторожно коснулся обнаженного плеча Айи. Кожа юноши была ледяной.  
\- Бедный котенок! – всполошился Шульдих. - Ты же совсем замерз! Они извращенцы! – продолжал ворчать рыжий, поднимая Айю на ноги. – Один предлагает подарок по частям, другой – замороженным. Такой клевый подарок, - Шульдих облизнулся, увидев тонюсенькую полосочку ткани, которая являлась одеждой Абиссинца, - и тот чуть не загубили.  
Но Айя, хотя и смотрел на него уже более осмысленно, даже не мог удержаться на ногах без посторонней помощи. Шульдих сгреб его в охапку, но, сделав несколько шагов, подхватил на руки. От котенка пахло чем-то таким вкусным, что Шульдих мурлыкнул, зарывшись носом в красные волосы. Айя что-то слабо буркнул и шевельнулся.  
\- Не дергайся, котенок, - улыбнулся Шульдих, неся свой подарок в сторону спален.  
Мысль приковать Айю к самой прочной стене он отверг сразу, потому что тогда пришлось бы развлекаться с подарком в подвале, где во время приступов держали Фарфарелло. Можно было бы отнести котенка к себе, но в свое время они с Брэдли ухитрились сломать там кровать. После чего Шульдих быстренько перебрался в спальню Кроуфорда, и до сих пор так и не удосужился починить пострадавший предмет меблировки. Что ж, телепат хитро прищурился и направился к спальне провидца. Уж про эту кровать он точно знал, что там литые столбики и прочный матрас.  
Как только Шульдих положил на постель свою ношу, Абиссинец резко дернулся, видимо всю дорогу собирая силы для этого рывка, но телепат мгновенно оседлал его бедра, перехватил вскинувшиеся руки и, расставив, прижал их к постели.  
\- Ты такой занятный, котенок, - промурлыкал Шульдих, поерзывая бедрами.  
Взгляд фиалковых глаз гневно метался по его лицу, но так игра становилась только интереснее. Пальцы телепата наткнулись на колечко, вдетое в обтянутый кожей металлический наручник. Шульдих усмехнулся, поняв, что пушисто-кожаный прикид на самом деле достаточно прочен, и, опустив глаза, обнаружил, что поводок заканчивается карабинами с обоих своих концов…  
\- Как предусмотрительно, - хихикнул телепат и выпустил одну руку Айи, отстегивая цепочку.  
Будь Абиссинец в форме, такой номер у Шульдиха бы точно не прошел без небольшого компостирования мозгов красноволосого. Но реакции Айи все еще были слишком заторможены, да и вообще руки как-то не очень хотели его слушаться. Немец легко отстегнул карабин от ошейника, защелкнув его на одном наручнике. Потом продел цепочку сразу за несколькими столбиками и, без труда оторвав от своего предплечья все-таки вцепившуюся в него руку Айи, вытянул ее и защелкнул второй карабин.  
\- Ну вот, - Шульдих с удовлетворением оглядел плоды своих трудов, потом медленно нагнулся к бледному лицу Абиссинца и легко коснулся его губ. – Не скучай, я сейчас вернусь, - прошептал он, с явной неохотой сползая с его тела.  
\- Ши-нэ, - хрипло выдохнул Айя.  
\- Вот как? И чем же ты собираешься меня убить? – искренне изумился Шульдих, и начал расстегивать джинсы.

* * *

Рыжий с удовольствием устроил бы стриптиз даже под гневным взглядом Абиссинца, но тот, хоть и был в ярости, так и не смог побороть свою стыдливость, и отвел глаза. Тонкие брови хмурились, но яркий румянец, заливший бледные щеки, выдавал его с головой. Освободившись от одежды, немец так быстро оказался рядом с постелью, проскальзывая под бок к Айе, что тот успел только дернуться.  
\- Шшш, котенок, - прошептал телепат, тесно прижимаясь к нему. – Не надо.  
Тонкие пальцы легко пробежались по вздымающейся груди Абиссинца, очертили кружок соска и двинулись вниз.  
\- Ты такой красивый. Я не сделаю тебе больно…  
Низкий, ласковый, жаркий шепот телепата звучал так завораживающе, что Айе казалось, что он заполняет его все еще затуманенные мозги, проникает в душу, подчиняет себе его тело…  
\- Убери от меня свои руки, - прохрипел Айя, пытаясь стряхнуть эту пелену. – Не смей играть моими мозгами!  
\- А то что? – улыбнулся телепат, почти заползая на него сверху, заглядывая в лицо и продолжая легко поглаживать его ребра. Меховые ушки сползли куда-то на бок, придавая кипящему гневом котенку невероятно трогательный вид.  
\- Я убью тебя! - закричал Айя, изо всей силы дернув руки. Видимо, боль была такой сильной, что он вскрикнул, а на глаза навернулись слезы.  
\- Шшш. – Ладонь Шульдиха легла на щеку Абиссинца, а большой палец погладил приоткрытые губы. – Да не нужны мне твои мозги, - ласково прошептал телепат, - что я в них не видел…  
Глаза Айи изумленно распахнулись и тут же угрожающе сузились. Но Шульдих уловил мелькнувшее в них смущение и призадумался. На самом деле он только пару раз побывал в мозгах Абиссинца, да и то было некогда соваться дальше, чем требовалось для дела, а уж во время миссии у отмороженного лидера Вайсс на первом плане всегда были только нужные мысли… Теперь же Шульдих улыбнулся и скользнул дальше…  
Соленая влага, все еще стоявшая в фиолетовых глазах, тонкой струйкой перехлестнулась через край.  
\- Не плачь, маленький… - губы телепата осушили прозрачную каплю.  
Айя протестующее дернулся. Шульдих продолжал смотреть в его глаза, как будто именно через них он листал память Абиссинца. Айя не чувствовал его присутствия в своих мозгах: телепат был слишком умелым, но почему-то прекрасно знал, что сейчас ментально проделывает с ним Шульдих, и постарался собрать всю свою оставшуюся силу и злобу.  
\- Уйди, - хрипло бросил он, приказывая себе не думать о том, что хотел во что бы то ни стало спрятать от немца, но именно эти потуги вытолкнули на поверхность самое сокровенное.  
Он понял, что Шульдих увидел по распахнувшимся зеленым глазам: телепат так опешил, что и его рука замерла на груди Айи.  
\- Ты же думал обо мне, Абиссинец.  
\- Нет, - он не мог согласиться, хотя уже бессмысленно было что-то отрицать.  
\- К чему теперь отпираться, котенок, - усмехнувшись, подтвердил его подозрения телепат. – Тем более что ты до сих пор хочешь меня, - Шульдих вдруг переместил руку, накрывая ладонью чуть прикрытую тонкой тканью действительно напряженную плоть.  
Айя выглядел так, как будто до этого не замечал своего возбуждения, а теперь он был в ужасе от предательства собственного тела.  
\- Я… я не хочу тебя… - прошептал он.  
\- Хочешь, - засмеялся Шульдих, и напряженный член в подтверждение этих слов дрогнул под его ласкающей рукой. – Еще как хочешь…  
Айя застонал. Если бы у него были свободны руки, он бы попытался сбросить с себя рыжеволосого наглеца. Но лишенный возможности даже физического сопротивления он чувствовал себя беспомощным перед беззастенчиво ласкающим его змеем-искусителем.  
\- Нет, - красноволосая голова метнулась по подушке, окончательно избавив пленника от второго комплекта ушей.  
Шульдих кивнул и склонил голову.  
\- Ты же весь дрожишь, котенок, - жаркий шепот вибрировал на коже, действительно заставляя дрожать. – Ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебя согрел?  
\- Нет.  
Шульдих усмехнулся и сполз пониже, вылизывая грудь Айи, забираясь ладонью под маленький кусочек ткани. Ноги Абиссинца дернулись, а дыхание стало совсем прерывистым.  
\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы я снял твое напряжение? – Шульдих быстро лизнул розовую вершину соска, и снова стал рисовать языком влажный кружок вокруг твердого комочка плоти.  
\- Нет, - непослушные губы четко запомнили одно короткое слово, теперь повторяя его, как оградительную молитву от нечистой силы, но Айя и сам знал, что это – лишь иллюзия спасения. Мысли путались, обгоняя друг друга: «Если рыжий читал мои мысли, то он знает… Господи, он все знает… Господи, тогда он знает и о…»  
Немец изумленно поднял бровь, быстро зыркнув на стремительно заливающееся румянцем лицо Абиссинца, и снова опустил глаза, продолжая мягко копаться в его мыслях, впитывая ускользающие образы и выхватывая даже то, что не успевал поймать их владелец. Его язык опять лизнул розовую бусинку и втянул ее в рот, а пальцы, обхватив твердый член, стали с нажимом скользить по всей ее напряженной длине.  
\- Нет, нет, нет… - беспомощно шептал Айя, дергаясь ему навстречу.  
\- Тебе не нравится то, что я делаю? – спросил Шульдих, поднимая голову.  
\- Нет, - прошептал Айя и жалобно всхлипнул, толкнувшись бедрами вслед за ускользающей рукой.  
Немец переместился еще ниже, раздвинув коленкой ноги Абиссинца и теперь устроившись между ними. Его губы ласкали один сосок, перекатывая между пальцами другой, а бедра елозили по напряженному члену Айи, нажимая все сильнее и сильнее.  
\- Значит, не хочешь меня? – поднял голову Шульдих, сделав яркой и четкой одну из картинок, которую упорно гнал из своих мыслей Абиссинец.  
\- Нет! – лицо Айи стало совсем пунцовым.  
Телепат поддел пальцами тоненькую резинку бордовых трусиков и легко разорвал ее.  
Его губы на мгновение впились в приоткрытый рот Абиссинца, оставив сладкий вкус многозначительного обещания.  
\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы я остановился?  
\- Нет, - опять выдохнул Айя, уже не понимая, что говорит Шульдих.  
Шульдих вдруг выпрямился и оседлал его сверху, елозя промежностью по твердому члену Абиссинца.  
\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы я ушел.  
\- Нет, - вымученно прошептал Айя.  
Немец привстал, снова прерывая эту безумную игру, и потянулся к тумбочке, подхватывая тюбик со смазкой. Абиссинец дернулся, но тело телепата уже снова опустилось на него сверху, придавливая к постели. Айя зажмурился.  
И вдруг почувствовал, как вместе с легкими, ласкающими поглаживаниями, что-то прохладное окутывает его сочащийся влагой член. Он изумленно распахнул глаза, встретив зеленые насмешливые глаза Шульдиха. Немец усмехнулся и, привстав, размазал остатки геля по своей промежности.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – прохрипел Айя.  
\- Ты ведь хотел меня именно так. – рыжий наклонился к его лицу, положив ладони на грудь, и прошептал: - Я знаю все твои тайны, красноволосый девственник.  
\- Убирайся! – От мгновенно нахлынувшей ярости, Айя дернулся.  
Снова засаднили запястья, а глаза заполнились предательской влагой, но Шульдих, как тисками, сильно сжал коленками его бедра и впился пальцами в грудную клетку, лишая возможности дернуться. Зеленые глаза насмешливо и жарко смотрели в фиолетовые, зажигая своим огнем, подчиняя своему желанию.  
\- Не бойся, котенок, я не сделаю тебе слишком больно, - усмехнулся телепат и выпрямился, оставляя ногтями тонкие ниточки царапин, и, еще на мгновение задержавшись над его бедрами, медленно опустился вниз, впуская в себя его член. Айя прикусил губу и выгнулся всем телом. Шульдих снова уперся руками в его грудь и плавно приподнял бедра.  
\- Обещаю, тебе понравится… - прошептал телепат.  
Айя судорожно сглотнул, немец мотнул рыжей гривой, запрокинул голову и, прикрыв глаза, начал двигаться.  
Айя никогда не думал, что секс так отличается по ощущениям от мастурбации. Он всегда презрительно фыркал на Йоджи, который после «ночи любви» напоминал чеширского кота, а за несколько дней без партнерши превращался в издерганного неврастеника. Айя не думал, что снятие напряжения под душем, так сильно отличается от того, что происходило с ним сейчас. Айя помнил, как просыпался в мокрой постели, краснея и злясь на себя, потому что во сне занимался любовью с… Шульдихом. Теперь он знал, что телепат тоже в курсе содержания его снов, правда, надеялся, что немец увидел не все…  
Но ему никогда не снилось, что он будет наяву захлебываться от возбуждения, не в силах отвести взгляда от Шульдиха, ритмично двигающегося вверх-вниз по его члену, что он будет задыхаться от той тесноты, которой окружало его плоть тело врага. Он и представить себе не мог, что будет дергать держащую его цепь, умирая от желания вцепиться руками в бедра телепата и самому задать ритм, что он будет тянуться к Шульдиху, злясь, что не может прикоснуться к его губам. И уж конечно он никогда не думал, что будет протестующе кричать, когда немец вдруг решит остановиться, а потом всхлипнет, когда тот, прочитав его желание, наклонится и вопьется в его рот жадным, всепоглощающим поцелуем. Он никогда не думал, что будет толкаться в тесное тело телепата, заставляя его продолжать, что он будет кричать от наслаждения, рывками освобождаясь в тело Шульдиха, сжимающего мышцы на каждый толчок, и все сольется у него перед глазами, окончательно лишая на какое-то время возможности видеть и соображать.  
Он никогда не предполагал, что его способно предать не только тело, но и разум.  
Шульдих смотрел на Айю сквозь полуприкрытые ресницы, наслаждаясь как возбуждением, так и его смятением. Маленький сердитый котенок, чьи мысли отзывались в его мозгу то возбуждающими прикосновениями мягчайшего пуха, то колючими, как острие катаны, уколами… Они были то темно-серыми, как тот невзрачный плащ, который котенок надевал на миссии, то ярко-красными, как его пламенеющие волосы… То холодными, как беспощадный взгляд Абиссинца, то горячими, как глаза стонущего под ним любовника…  
Подстраиваясь под толчки освобождающегося Айи, Шульдих стонал в ответ на его крики. Его напряженный член так и не получил разрядки, но для собственного освобождения он придумал совсем другой сценарий.  
Немец облизнул ставшие вдруг сухими губы и соскользнул с опустошенного члена. Айя вздрогнул, почувствовав обжигающую твердость телепата на своем животе, когда рыжий распластался сверху. Умелые губы властно завладели его ртом, а он только распахнулся им навстречу, как умел отвечая на этот поцелуй…  
Шульдих мог бы просто избавить его от собственных мыслей. Внушить все, что угодно - от полного послушания до приступа саморазрушающего бешенства, но потом это был бы уже не Айя, даже если бы он и выжил… А Шульдиху хотелось, чтобы этот красивый парень оставался именно таким: стеснительным и ненасытным, пугливым и отважным, сомневающимся и решительным. Может быть, только немного избавить его от боли… Поменять приоритеты… Сделать тоньше границу между «можно» и «нельзя»… Не сразу, постепенно… Телепат мягко «отодвинул» мелькнувшее в голове Айи «ши-нэ» и послал в его мозг волну наслаждения.  
\- Не сдерживай себя, Айя, - прошептал он и снова приник к искусанным губам.  
Шульдих крепко прижимал его к себе, одной рукой лаская волосы, придерживая голову, а другой – поглаживая бедро. Его поцелуй был то нежным и мягким, то жестким и глубоким. Айя стонал и вздрагивал всем телом, беспомощно дергая прикованные руки, и Шульдих вдруг провел ладонью от бедра по его боку вверх, по подмышке, по выгнутой руке и расстегнул карабин…  
«Позволь себе чувствовать…»  
Айя всхлипнул и… вцепился непослушными руками в плечи телепата. Шульдих еще сильнее впился в его рот, поворачивая его на бок, приподнимая его ногу и закидывая себе на талию.  
Рыжий нащупал на постели маленький, пластиковый тюбик, и через пару минут его скользкие пальцы погладили точеное бедро, скользнули между упругих ягодиц... Айя стонал, теряясь в ощущениях, и широко распахнул глаза, когда на разгоряченную кожу лег прохладный гель, именно там, где каждое прикосновение отдавалось мучительным стыдом и такой же сладостью. Губы Абиссинца замерли, он весь напрягся, как натянутая струна, когда кончик пальца уперся в сжатый вход.  
\- Не бойся, маленький, - снова прошептал Шульдих, обрывая застывший поцелуй.  
Глаза телепата были темными от подавляемого желания. Ему безумно хотелось взять его, заполнить его собой, вылиться в него… Но Айя, тяжело дыша в обвивающих его руках, смотрел на Шульдиха безумными, невидящими глазами, дрожа от нетерпения и проклиная собственные желания. Котенок боялся сам себя и того, что вот-вот должно было произойти.  
Шульдих улыбнулся и пошевелил рукой, продвигая палец внутрь, посылая в мозг Айи то, что чувствовал он сам: снедающее желание. Длинные ресницы затрепетали над фиалковыми глазами, а руки только сильней вцепились в его плечи.  
Телепат сполз пониже, ловя губами сосок, еще глубже проскальзывая в тугой проход, и застонал, с трудом сдерживая свое нетерпение. А Айя вдруг двинул бедрами, сам соскальзывая и насаживаясь на его палец. Рыжий всхлипнул, прикусив его сосок и тут же лизнув поврежденную кожу. Котенок застонал, но только толкнулся еще сильнее, и еще раз, и еще. Шульдих просто выпрямил два пальца, и Айя со следующим рывком насадился на них, вскрикнув и распахнув глаза…  
Дальше немец думал только о том, чтобы не кончить просто от трения о гладкое бедро Абиссинца. А тот, словно обезумев, все толкался и толкался, всхлипывая и дрожа, судорожно вцепившись в плечи Шульдиха. Его мысли хлынули безудержным потоком: сны, страх, боль, одиночество, снедающее его желание. Все смешалось, на мгновение «ослепив» телепата. Шульдих мотнул головой и рывком прижал его к себе. Айя протестующе зашипел, пытаясь снова дернутся вниз. Шульдих выскользнул из его тела, вызвав гневный рык, и, перевернув на спину, навалился сверху.  
Лицо Айи горело от возбуждения и гнева, но он не пытался оттолкнуть от себя Шульдиха, как будто забыв, что освобожденными руками можно не только царапать плечи обнимающего его мужчины. Потратив еще секунду, немец провел большим пальцем по дрожащей нижней губе, и вовремя отдернул руку, едва избежав укуса.  
Шульдих засмеялся и, приподняв его разведенные в стороны ноги, медленно, но твердо вошел в тесное тело. Айя выгнулся и снова зашипел. Немец начал двигаться, погружаясь в него все глубже и глубже, уже больше не пытаясь себя сдержать. Длинные ноги взметнулись вверх, оплетая его за талию. Айя уже не думал то ли брать, то ли отдавать, желая слиться с ним воедино; то ли он просто перестал терзать себя сомнениями, поддавшись соблазну, то ли действительно позволил себе чувствовать. Айя об этом не думал, а Шульдиху в данный момент на все было наплевать. Он вонзался между распахнутых бедер, вскрикивая от наслаждения и слыша в ответ громкие крики Айи. Сейчас для них больше ничего не имело значения. До тех пор, пока Абиссинец не выгнулся под ним, приподнимая их обоих, и возбуждение телепата перехлестнулось через край. Он все еще всхлипывал, пока Шульдих рывками освобождался глубоко внутри него. Он снова кричал, когда рыжий, пропустив между ними руку, обхватил его напряженный член и помог ему кончить коротким, еле осязаемым всплеском.  
Какое-то время они лежали ни в силах пошевелиться, потом Шульдих поднял голову и наклонился к его лицу.  
\- Ты мой, котенок, - прошептал он.  
«Твой», - промелькнуло в фиалковых глазах.  
\- Нет, - упрямо мотнул головой Айя, по-прежнему обнимая Шульдиха за плечи.  
\- Хорошо, котенок, - пожал плечами рыжий. – Ты выиграл.  
Лицо Айи побледнело, и телепату даже не нужно было читать мысли, чтобы понять, что сейчас творится в его мозгах.  
\- Ты победил, - повторил Шульдих, - я буду уговаривать тебя снова и снова...  
Щеки Айи вспыхнули, он опустил глаза и нахмурился.  
\- Нет, я должен…  
\- Шшш, - Шульдих приложил палец к припухшим губам. – Как меня убить, ты подумаешь позже. А сейчас твоя задница нуждается в отдыхе.  
Айя, покраснев, как свекла, гневно сверкнул глазами, сбрасывая его с себя. Шульдих засмеялся, пытаясь притянуть его к себе. Котенок упрямо вырывался.  
\- Ты меня так возбуждаешь, когда дергаешься, - мечтательно произнес телепат, умудрившись прижаться губами к его уху.  
Айя дернулся и тут же замер. Шульдих захохотал еще громче, и под злобное сопение, притиснул его к себе за талию.  
\- Хотя нет, я передумал, - телепат развернул к себе лицом оторопевшего Абиссинца. – Я еще не до конца распаковал свой подарок. Мы же еще не сняли с тебя ошейник, браслеты и носочки…  
\- Но…  
\- А отдохнем мы чуть позже, - мурлыкнул Шульдих и плотно прижал к себе не успевшего запротестовать дальше Айю.  
«Я же знаю, что ты получил далеко не все, что хотел…»

* * *

Кроуфорд распахнул дверь спальни и, включив половину верхнего света, застыл на пороге.  
Две обнаженные фигуры на постели. Айя, свернувшийся на боку калачиком, и Шульдих, прижавшийся к его спине и по-хозяйски притиснувший его к себе. Их переплетенные ноги, темнеющие ссадины на запястьях Абиссинца, багровые царапины на плечах Шульдиха. Смешавшиеся на подушке алые и рыжие волосы.  
Шульдих приоткрыл глаза и сонно улыбнулся.  
«Почему в моей спальне?» - для порядка поинтересовался Брэд.  
«А где же нам еще быть?» - лениво отозвался телепат.  
«Странно, что вы еще оба живы: вы так кричали, как будто убивали тут друг друга», - поддел его Брэд. - «Ты не ответил».  
Шульдих тихо засмеялся и, уткнувшись носом в красноволосую макушку, хитро прищурился.  
«Ты же любишь крикливых и царапучих».  
Брэд вопросительно поднял бровь… и чуть не охнул от яркости обрушившихся на него картинок. Он сам, наклонившийся над Абиссинцем, и фиолетовые глаза, горевшие яростью и вызовом. Жаркое переплетение тел, и голос Айи, выкрикивающий его имя. Две скрестившихся катаны, сузившиеся глаза двух лидеров, схватка не на жизнь, а насмерть… На смятой постели, с той же яростью и непримиримостью… Сны Айи, смешавшиеся с реальностью…  
Шульдих довольно улыбался, глядя, как увеличивается выпуклость на штанах у его любовника.  
«Мой котенок хочет и тебя тоже, Брэээдли».  
«Хватит», - Брэд тряхнул головой.  
Шульдих громко фыркнул. Айя вздрогнул и как-то сразу проснулся, распахнув глаза и тут же уставившись на Кроуфорда.  
\- Что он здесь делает? - Нахмурился Абиссинец.  
\- Вообще-то это моя комната, - усмехнулся Кроуфорд, - и, соответственно, моя постель.  
\- Не бойся, котенок, - прошептал Шульдих на ушко вздрогнувшего Айи. – Ты получишь все, что хотел…  
\- Нет, я этого не хочу! – Абиссинец вырвался из его рук и, вдруг поняв, что он обнажен, стыдливо подтянул колени к груди, а потом еще и прикрылся подушкой.  
Шульдих засмеялся, не став акцентировать внимание, чего же не хочет Айя, если так твердо знает, о чем идет речь. Он уселся на постели и сладко потянулся, не стесняясь своей наготы.  
\- Ты хотел меня поздравить, Брэдли? – мягко промурлыкал он и подтянулся к краю кровати.  
Брэд шагнул ему навстречу.  
\- Конечно, Шу.  
Вцепившись в подушку, Айя смотрел на двух обнявшихся мужчин, отчаянно ища пути к бегству, но какая-то сила удерживала его на месте, снова выталкивая наружу потаенные желания и отодвигая прочь все остальное.  
Шульдих стоял на коленях, уткнувшись носом в грудь Кроуфорда, обнимая его за талию, мурлыча от прикосновений поглаживающих его спину рук.  
\- Тогда чего ты ждешь? – он запрокинул голову, и от его бесовской улыбки Брэду стало жарко. – Возьми меня.  
Айя что-то слабо пискнул у него за спиной, но Шульдих держал все под контролем, не позволяя уходить. И Абиссинец сидел, как завороженный, не в силах сдвинуться с места, и хотя никто не приказывал ему смотреть, он просто не мог отвести взгляда от больше не обращающих на него никакого внимания мужчин. Красный от смущения, свернувшись в комок и вцепившись в подушку, он смотрел, как Шульдих медленно расстегивает рубашку Кроуфорда, лаская обнажающееся тело, стягивает брюки вместе с бельем, лизнув гладкую головку освободившегося члена, заставив Брэда застонать и запустить пальцы в рыжие волосы. Он смотрел, как Кроуфорд опускает Шульдиха спиной поперек широкой постели, распластываясь сверху, и золотистое, тонкое тело телепата прижимается к поджарому, чуть более темному телу провидца. И их руки, переплетаясь, беззастенчиво ласкают друг друга, губы то сливаются вместе, то расстаются. Айя смотрел, как Шульдих трется о провидца большой, жадной кошкой, а Кроуфорд смеется таким низким, завораживающим смехом, что дрожь проходит по телу, отдаваясь возбуждением в полыхающем жаром паху. Ничто больше не держало его, но он и не заметил, как исчезли эти ментальные путы. Айя смотрел, как Кроуфорд опускает пальцы в прозрачный гель, выдавленный на ладонь Шульдиха, а потом блестящая дорожка, оставленная его пальцами на напряженном члене телепата, исчезает между расставленными ногами Шульдиха, а тот уже сжимает кулаком вздыбленную плоть своего любовника, оставляя на ней такой же блестящий, маслянистый след.  
Айя подался вперед вместе с Шульдихом, толкнувшимся бедрами навстречу входящему в него члену, и выдохнул вместе с Кроуфордом, задержавшим дыхание от этого сладкого скольжения. Айя всхлипнул, когда вскрикнул Шульдих, выгибаясь на следующий жесткий толчок. Он уже и сам не понимал, что с ним происходит, только почувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха, когда Шульдих, запрокинув голову вдруг уставился на него обжигающими зелеными глазищами, а следом поднял голову Брэд, и у Абиссинца закружилась голова от темного жара его глаз.  
\- Иди сюда, котенок…  
От хриплого шепота Шульдиха сердце Айи забилось еще быстрее, но он замотал головой, еще сильнее сжавшись в изголовье кровати.  
\- Попроси его, - предложил Кроуфорд, глядя на Айю, но наклоняясь к груди телепата и проводя языком по выгнутому горлу, останавливаясь на поднятом вверх подбородке.  
Собственная кровь так стучала в висках, что все происходящее казалось сном… Одним из его безумных, нереальных снов, которым он успешно сопротивлялся. Вот только наяву сопротивление оказалось совершенно невозможным…  
Кроуфорд выскользнул из Шульдиха. Айя зажмурился только на мгновение, но, когда он снова раскрыл глаза, рыжий уже наклонился над ним, отнимая из безвольных рук подушку, и потянулся к его губам.  
Он ответил не сразу, сначала только разомкнув губы, подчиняясь настойчиво надавливающему на них языку. А потом и сам стал нападать, притянув Шульдиха к себе. Рука телепата скользнула между его ног, мучительно долго спускаясь к паху по внутренней стороне бедра, и Айя, уже не думая о своей наготе, раздвинул колени, нетерпеливо застонав. Когда Шульдих начал ласкать его член, то и следующий стон тоже утонул в поцелуе. Абиссинец толкнулся бедрами, но рыжий не спешил подчиняться, еще больше распаляя своей медлительностью. Айе казалось, что их поцелуй длится несколько часов, но, когда Шульдих отодвинулся от него, это время оказалось ничтожно малым. И если бы телепат не опустился вниз, снова занимая свой рот, то он бы притянул его обратно. Теперь же Айя застонал, закрыв глаза и откинувшись на изголовье кровати.  
Тесный рот Шульдиха, вобравший в себя его плоть, доводил до безумия, не неся освобождения своим скольжением. Айя вцепился руками в его голову, пытаясь заставить его двигаться быстрее, но рыжий только засмеялся вокруг его плоти, продолжив свою томительную пытку.  
Айя так и не понял, чья рука приподняла его подбородок, и даже когда он вскинул ресницы, встретив взгляд темных глаз наклоняющегося к нему мужчины, то все еще ничего не понимал. Он осознал кто это только, когда Брэд завладел его губами.  
Руки Айи вздрогнули, дернувшись в волосах телепата. Шульдих протестующе рыкнул, заставив выгнуться, толкнуться в его горло и всхлипнуть в губы Брэда. Теплая ладонь провидца легла на его грудь, надавив, не давая подняться. Абиссинец приоткрыл губы, пытаясь возразить, и упругий язык тотчас скользнул в его рот, пресекая невысказанные протесты. И больше Айя не стал сопротивляться…  
Может потому, что мужчины, ласкавшие раньше друг друга, теперь ласкали только его. Или потому, что теперь он предвкушал то, что ожидает его впереди. Может потому, что он хотел их обоих, но эта мысль, хоть и заставляла его краснеть, но не казалась такой уж ужасной…  
Гораздо ужасней было то, что они оба отодвинулись, освобождая его губы, выпуская его плоть, оставляя его одного!  
\- Иди сюда, котенок, - повторил Шульдих, усевшись на подушку, а потом откинувшись на спину, и притянул его к себе.  
И на этот раз Айя подчинился, даже не успев задуматься, почему, оказавшись сверху, он сам оказался с задранной кверху задницей. Рыжий распластался под ним, широко расставив ноги, впуская в себя его плоть. И снова от жаркой тесноты, обнявшей его член, перехватило дыхание, и смешались мысли. Самым главным стало жаркое тело, которое он сжимал в своих руках, изумрудные глаза, в которых он тонул, приоткрытые губы, к которым он потянулся…  
Теплые руки погладили его спину, заставив вздрогнуть от неожиданности, переместились на бедра. Айя оглянулся, встретившись испуганными глазами с глазами Брэда, как будто только сейчас поняв, что сделает с ним третий находящийся в постели мужчина.  
\- Не бойся, котенок, - улыбнулся провидец.  
Его ладонь оказалась между приподнятых ягодиц, оставляя маслянистый след на горячей коже, и два пальца с нажимом проскользнули через тугое кольцо мускулов, погружаясь в его тело. Айя зашипел и дернулся. В Шульдиха. И под ответный стон толкнулся обратно, на пальцы Брэда. И снова вперед. Выгибаясь и вздрагивая, вскрикивая и задыхаясь. Вперед-назад. Пока не стало мало того, что он получал. И оба Шварц услышали это в его разочарованном всхлипе. Шульдих, улыбнувшись, посмотрел на Брэда и, сжав ногами бедра Айи, заставил его остановиться.  
\- Не держи меня!!! – Абиссинец зарычал от ярости, пытаясь снова двигаться, хоть куда-то. Вперед или назад. Но Брэд тоже отстранился, и Айя просто взвыл.  
\- Ты такой нетерпеливый, котенок, - засмеялся Шульдих и расслабился.  
А он даже не смог ответить, потому что Брэд вошел в него одним толчком, так жестко и глубоко, что Айя закричал, выгнувшись на вытянутых руках. Толкнувшись в Шульдиха и медленно выходя обратно, двигаясь вместе с Кроуфордом. Еще раз, и еще. Руки Брэда впились в его бедра, полностью контролируя движение. Как будто это он вонзался в телепата его, айиным, членом.  
Абиссинец снова зарычал, пытаясь сбить навязанный ему ритм.  
\- Котенок хочет сам, - усмехнулся телепат, но его тело уже тоже жаждало большего. – Позволь ему, Брэдли. – Голос Шульдиха сорвался на хрип, выдавая нетерпение.  
И Кроуфорд подчинился, предоставив свободу бедрам Абиссинца.  
Теперь они двигались навстречу друг другу: Шульдих подавался вперед, когда Айя входил в его тело, Брэд тоже толкался вперед, когда Абиссинец двигался к нему.  
Сначала медленно, чтобы их тела запомнили этот ритм, потом немного быстрее. Еще быстрее.  
\- Сильнее, черт бы вас подрал! – не выдержав этой медлительности, простонал немец.  
И Айя так толкнулся в него, что Шульдих вскрикнул, и через несколько толчков вцепился в свой член, вторя рукой движениям Абиссинца.  
Брэд снова впился пальцами в бедра Айи, с наслаждением входя в его тело. Шульдих был прав, он действительно любил «царапучих и крикливых». И хотя сейчас никто не царапался, мелодия из стонов и криков, выводимая двумя его любовниками, просто сводила с ума. Кроуфорд откинул голову и еще сильнее вонзился в Абиссинца.  
В этом слепящем потоке удовольствия, Айя вдруг распахнул глаза, все еще вторя стонам Шульдиха, и зачарованно уставился на двигающуюся по собственному члену руку телепата, чувствуя, как нарастает и вот-вот выплеснется его напряжение. Рыжий тоже уже стремился только к тому же, и поймав жадный, обжигающий взгляд, наконец, перешел эту грань. Он кончил первым, забрызгав спермой свой живот, но двигаться не перестал.  
Айя хватал ртом воздух, как рыба выброшенная на песок, его бедра дрожали, уже не поспевая и сбиваясь. И руки его любовников встретились на его бедрах, переплелись пальцами, помогая ему не сбиваться. И сейчас он уже не думал о том, чтобы как-то протестовать, он почти растворился в этом страстном слиянии, чтобы вообще о чем-то думать. Только вонзаться в Шу и насаживаться на Брэда. Вперед-назад. Почти ослепнув от яркой вспышки оргазма, выкрикнув:  
\- ШУ!  
Абиссинец бился между ними, судорожно освобождаясь в тело телепата. И где-то в самом конце этой сладостной агонии к нему присоединился Брэд, застонав сквозь сжатые зубы, обвивая его за талию и так прижав к себе, что опустошенный Айя выскользнул из Шульдиха, принадлежа теперь только ему, выкрикивая его имя, выгибаясь и запрокидывая голову ему на плечо. И в близких фиалковых глазах все еще горел такой огонь, что провидец впился в припухшие, приоткрывшиеся губы, поглощая его крики.  
Шульдих, все еще лежа на спине, сполз с подушки и, закинув за голову руки, наблюдал, как выгнутое тело Айи трепещет в обнимающих его руках. Как Брэд ласкает его живот и грудную клетку, как дергается кадык на напряженной шее Айи, как его рука закидывается вверх, зарываясь в темные волосы провидца.  
\- Я почти ревную, - капризно напомнил он о своем присутствии.  
Айя отодвинулся от Брэда, смущенно заморгал и покраснел. Шульдих засмеялся и, приподнявшись одним гибким движением, поймал опустившуюся руку и утянул его за собой на постель, впиваясь во влажные, приоткрытые губы. Айя запротестовал, но рыжий только еще сильнее впивался в его рот, пока он снова не застонал, отдаваясь поцелую и жадно целуя в ответ.  
\- Все еще ревнуешь? – поинтересовался Брэд, укладываясь за спиной Айи.  
Тот пискнул, Шульдих отпустил его губы и потянулся к Брэду. Их поцелуй был таким же медленным и глубоким.  
\- Теперь нет, - усмехнулся телепат в его губы и, снова рухнув на постель, обнял Абиссинца. – Вы оба мои.  
Айя насупился. Провидец усмехнулся.  
\- Мы поспорим с тобой завтра, - за двоих ответил Брэд, накрыв пальцами ладонь Айи и вместе с его рукой обнимая бедра Шульдиха.  
\- Завтра, - буркнул Айя и закрыл глаза.

* * *

Они лежали на постели. Айя посередине, Брэд – обнимая его со спины, Шульдих – прижавшись спереди. Утомленный Абиссинец спал, а двое Шварц только погружались в сладкую негу сна.  
«Ну, вот, а ты говорил, что-то типа ‘не допущу в своей постели извращений’… А сам оттрахал моего котенка», вдруг «заговорил» телепат в голове Брэда.  
Тот хотел возразить, но вовремя понял, что Шульдих на это и рассчитывает. «Ладно, подобные извращения я даже приветствую».  
Телепат надулся и замолчал, лаская красные волосы. Кроуфорд удовлетворенно вздохнул и, погладив бедро Шульдиха между пальцев Айи, начал засыпать.  
«Тебе понравилось», снова «заговорил» рыжий.  
«Он такой же безумный, как ты».  
Шульдих опять немного «помолчал».  
«Я всегда знал, что ты эксгибиционист, Брэдли».  
«Ты сам так придумал. Я счел это разумным… Для разнообразия».  
«Тебе не понравился мой план? А, ну-ка, отдай сюда котенка!»  
«Не дергайся, ты его разбудишь».  
«Вечно у тебя какие-то оправдания!»  
«Не оправдания, а доводы. Разумные, между прочим».  
«Оправдания!!! О-е…» телепат вздрогнул и его глаза стали большими, как блюдца. «Брэээдли, ты должен это видеть, иначе ты мне не поверишь!»  
Кроуфорд безразлично хмыкнул и замер, получив первую порцию картинок. Потом его глаза медленно раскрылись и уставились на телепата.  
«Скажи, что ты это придумал, Шульдих».  
«Не-а, ему действительно снится ТАКОЕ… Оооо…»  
Они смотрели друг на друга с выражением, сильно напоминающим смятение.  
«Брэд, что-то я не помню в нашей коллекции такую игрушку…»  
«Сделаем по спецзаказу…»  
«Эээ… Помнишь, я тебя предупреждал, что длительное половое воздержание вызывает очень странные фантазии…»  
«Тебе это никогда не грозило! А вот насчет него, пожалуй, ты прав…»  
«Ооооо… Брэд, а ты точно так сможешь?»  
«А ты?»  
«А у нас есть выбор?»  
«Я подарил тебе монстра…»  
«А я поделился им с тобой…»  
Они посмотрели на спящего Айю. Его красивое лицо казалось мраморно-белым, оттеняясь яркими волосами, на припухших губах угадывалась улыбка, а тонкие пальцы чуть подрагивали под ладонью провидца… Телепат погладил котенка по гладкой шее, отводя с нее длинную прядь.  
«Ты ведь закажешь эту штучку, Брэээдли?»  
«Непременно, Шульдих. Прямо завтра».  
Они переглянулись, понимающе усмехнулись и попытались уснуть.  
Красноволосый «монстр» сладко посапывал, уютно устроившись между своими любовниками. Его сон снова был ярким и беспутным. Еще развратнее с точки зрения общепринятой морали. Только когда он ненадолго выплыл из окутывающего его сна, больше не было того мучительного стыда и злости на самого себя, которые сопровождали предыдущие пробуждения. Чьи-то пальцы гладили его волосы, чья-то рука обнимала за талию. Было мягко, тепло и не одиноко. И очень хотелось досмотреть… Он глубоко, удовлетворенно вздохнул и под ласковые касания поглаживающих рук снова заснул. 

_написано в 2004 году_


End file.
